Expecto Patronum
by MrsRiddleMalfoy
Summary: After knowing that Siruis is innocent, Remus turned into a werewolf and hurted Hermione. Her injury made her enable to help Harry save his godfather. Draco Malfoy who heard about what happened went back in time with Harry, and the adventure begins.. ( Summary sucks I know).


**Hey, this short story takes place in the prisoner of azkaban.**

**I don't own the boys and I hate it.**

**So in this story Draco is the one who goes back in time with Harry. Hermione and Ron are both in the hospital (they'll be fine don't worry).**

**Anyway, read and review.**

**I am sorry for any mistakes, English is NOT my first language.**

Everything was silent around them and none of the two boys dared to break it, they sat under a tree seeking for protection next to each other as they waited.

Harry, who decided that he was the Gryffindor there took a deep breath and whispered "Why are you doing this? Why are you here helping me?"

He really didn't get why Malfoy came to him with a time turner providing him with a solution to help him save his godfather, his only family.

"I am not helping you, I am helping him, he's a member of my family after all and I am not blaming him for wanting to kill you, he should be rewarded instead of punished."

Harry sighed, he noticed that as much as Malfoy wanted to sound harsh, he couldn't bring that voice anymore, he stared at him as he continued "Besides, you accepted my help didn't you?"

"It was because my two best friends are in the hospital thanks to an animagus and a werewolf, and my godfather is innocent for the record", Harry lied. He knew he accepted Malfoy's help for many reasons, it may be true that he wanted to rescue Siruis from a certain death but he wanted to spend some time with the boy he had a crush on, and this adventure was some kind of ways to help him believe that the boy have some light inside him. He always imagined himself telling Malfoy that he believed in him and he knew he was good from the start and this night may be the one.

He sighed again and leaned unwillingly closer to the other boy who did the same.

He felt so close to him even if their hands were barely touching.

"Draco?" Harry said softly then his eyes winded as he realized that he called the boy by his first name.

"mm?" Mal-Draco answered like it was the most natural thing in the world..

"You know.. Before, down by the lake when I was with Sirius, I did see someone. That someone made the Dementors go away."

Draco lifted his head "With a patronus? .. woah! I heard a lot about that spell,. According to my godfather, only a really powerful wizard could've conjured it, who did you think.."

Harry interrupted him encouraged by the way Draco was responding to him "It was my dad. It was my dad who conjured the patronus. "

Draco shook his head "Oh Harry, your dad.. He is.."

"Dead I know, I noticed that you know" Harry interrupted him again then stopped himself before ruining the conversation and starting a fight with Draco like always. Then suddenly it hit him.. Draco called him by his first name too, he stared sadly at Draco "I'm just telling you what I saw."

Draco felt bad about making Harry sad, he on the other hand was lying about his reasons, he wanted to spend some time with Harry too, to share one of his adventures and probably save him, he wanted to make Harry see the light in his heart and realize that he's perfect for him like he knows Harry is perfect for Him. He opened his mouth to apologize to Harry but the other boy was already speaking "… When we free him, I'll never have to go back to the Dursley's. It'll just be me and him. We could live in the country, someplace you can see the sky. I think he'll like that after all those years in Azkaban."

Draco raised his hand in attempt to place it on Harry's shoulder but he was interrupted by Hermione's screams as their teacher turned into a werewolf right in front of her. Harry jumped on his feet, Draco stood up slowly watching with wide eyes as the werewolf pushed Hermione who fell on a rock, he heard Past-Harry's scream as he tried to run to her unmoving body, then he watched him tripping and falling on the ground bringing the werewolf attention to him, the green eyed boy stood next to him as vulnerable as his past self. To Draco's horror the werewolf was approaching past-Harry who clearly can't defend himself.

The blond boy rand forward and started howling making the werewolf notice him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Yelled Harry.

"I'm saving your life" Said Draco trying to sound calm but his shaking voice wasn't helping him, he was terrified because the werewolf was now a few meters apart from him, he said softly not tearing his eyes from the werewolf "Run Harry, save your godfather".

Draco closed his eyes tight as the werewolf was about to push him too when he found himself pulled in a warm embrace.

In a slow motion the two boys fell on the ground and Harry's arms tightened around Draco. Draco buried his face in Harry's neck both boys murmuring apologies thinking that none of them will see the light again.

Then nothing happened, slowly they raised their heads to find the Hippogriff they saved earlier returning the favor.

Bushing from their silliness the two boys stared at each other chuckling. Harry stopped first amazed that Draco was really laughing with him, not that fake laugh but a real one. Draco stopped laughing too and the two boys stared into each other's eyes. They needed no words anymore, each boy suddenly got the reason why they are both here together.

Harry suddenly gasped "Oh my god, Siruis!" He stood up running to the lake with Draco right behind him.

They stood up watching the Dementors sucking both of their souls.

"This is horrible!" said Draco shocked by the sight.

"Don't worry" Said Harry proudly "Dad will save as all, wait and see"

Draco shook his head "Harry this is no time for your denials you know! It was some hallucinations, Harry look at you there! Explain to me how do you expect me to believe that you was thinking straight in a situation like that with a.. dark creature sucking your soul " He took a deep breath feeling that he can't do anything to save Harry at this point "You dying Harry, both of you".

Harry walked forward slowly ignoring Draco's screams he slowly raised his wand, closed his eyes letting some fake happy memories take over his mind then he screamed at the top of his lungs "EXPECTO PATRONUM".

**Later that night**

"You were right, Draco! It wasn't my dad I saw earlier! It was me! I saw myself conjuring the Patronus before! I knew I could do it this time, because... well, because I'd already done it! Does that make sense? " Said a relieved Harry on his was to Hogwarts after sending Siruis free.

"No it doesn't, anyway congratulations Harry. You're the powerful wizard who casted the spell" Draco said walking away from Harry. He wanted to keep his distance from the boy, he didn't want to dare to think that Harry wanted to kiss him too when the werewolf didn't kill them. He won't survive a broken heart after this night.

Harry screamed Draco's name, clearly still under the effect of Adrenaline "Dracoo !"

Draco stopped walking "Draco wait, don't go.."

Draco turned around as he heard Harry's voice breaking "don't go".

"Well the adventure is over Harry, I have no reason to be your friend's replacement anymore, they'll recover soon and you'll go back to saving the world together"

"You're not a repl-"

"It's okay if you don't want to talk to me anymore, you refused to be my friend from the first place-"

"Who said that I won't-"

"Don't worry, tonight never happened, I won't tell anyone."

"Don't leave, I need you"

"The mission is over Harry, you don't need me anymore"

Draco turned around to leave.

"YOU WERE MY HAPPY MEMORIE!"

Draco turned around again wide eyed "I'm sorry?"

"When you want to cast a Patronus you must think of-"

"I know what it takes to cast a Patronus"

"Well, I thought of you, I imagined us being together"

Draco swallowed "Together like..?"

Harry blushed whispering "Together together"

Draco opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't find the right words. This didn't make any sense, why would Harry want him that way?

Harry waked closer to him "I want to break the rules with you, save the world with you, laugh with you, cry with you.. I want to-"

Draco leaned forward pressing his lips To Harry's.

The dark haired boy didn't waste any time and pulled Draco closer to him kissing him desperately. They broke apart breathing heavily.

"So what's the next mission captain Potter?" Laughed Draco.

"I was thinking of emm .." Harry though for a while then said with a huge grin on his face "Our next mission is sneaking into an empty class unnoticed and break more rules".

Draco couldn't help but stare at Harry who was biting his lip "Come on then captain", he said and pulled Harry "We mustn't waste any more time you know".

**Review maybe?**


End file.
